Energie rinnovabili
L'energia rinnovabile è l'energia che viene raccolta da risorse rinnovabili, ovvero quelle risorse che sono naturalmente reintegrate in una scala temporale umana, come la luce solare, il vento, la pioggia, le maree, le onde ed il calore geotermico. L'energia rinnovabile fornisce spesso energia in quattro aree importanti: produzione di energia elettrica, riscaldamento/raffreddamento ad aria ed acqua, trasporti e servizi energetici rurali (fuori rete). Descrizione Sulla base del rapporto REN21 del 2016, le energie rinnovabili hanno contribuito per il 19,2% al consumo globale di energia degli esseri umani ed al 23,7% per la loro generazione di elettricità nel 2014 e 2015, rispettivamente. Questo consumo di energia è suddiviso come l'8,9% proveniente dal biocombustibile, il 4,2% come energia termica (moderna biomassa, geotermico e solare), il 3,9% da energia idroelettrica ed il 2,2% l'elettricità da vento, solare, geotermico e biocombustibile. Gli investimenti mondiali nelle tecnologie rinnovabili ammontavano ad oltre 286 miliardi di dollari nel 2015, con paesi come la Cina e gli Stati Uniti che investivano pesantemente in energia eolica, idrica, solare e biocarburanti. A livello globale, ci sono circa 7,7 milioni di posti di lavoro associati alle industrie delle energie rinnovabili, con il solare fotovoltaico come il più grande datore di lavoro rinnovabile. A partire dal 2015 in tutto il mondo, oltre la metà di tutta la capacità installata è stata rinnovabile. Alcune sono considerate "inesauribili", nel senso che si rigenerano almeno alla stessa velocità con cui vengono consumateY.Cengel, M.Boles. Thermodynamics. An Engineering Approach. oppure non sono "esauribili" nella scala dei tempi di "ere geologiche". Fanno eccezione alcune risorse energetiche che pur essendo rinnovabili sono esauribili; ad esempio le foreste sono considerate rinnovabili ma possono esaurirsi a causa di un eccessivo sfruttamento di tali risorse da parte dell'uomo. Le risorse energetiche rinnovabili esistono su vaste aree geografiche, a differenza di altre fonti energetiche, concentrate in un numero limitato di paesi. Il rapido dispiegamento di energie rinnovabili e l'efficienza energetica si traducono in una significativa sicurezza energetica, mitigazione dei cambiamenti climatici e benefici economici. I risultati di una recente revisione della letteratura hanno concluso che quando gli emettitori di gas serra (GHG) iniziano ad essere ritenuti responsabili dei danni derivanti dalle emissioni di gas serra che provocano cambiamenti climatici, un alto valore per la mitigazione della responsabilità fornirebbe potenti incentivi per il dispiegamento di tecnologie energetiche rinnovabili. Nei sondaggi internazionali sull'opinione pubblica esiste un forte sostegno alla promozione di fonti rinnovabili che contribuisce a più del 20 percento dell'approvvigionamento energetico. Si prevede che i mercati nazionali delle energie rinnovabili continueranno a crescere fortemente nel prossimo decennio e oltre. In alcuni paesi ed in almeno due paesi, l'Islanda e la Norvegia generano tutta la loro energia elettrica utilizzando già energia rinnovabile, e molti altri paesi hanno l'obiettivo di raggiungere il 100% di energia rinnovabile in futuro. Ad esempio, in Danimarca il governo ha deciso di convertire l'energia totale (elettricità, mobilità e riscaldamento / raffreddamento) in energia rinnovabile al 100% entro il 2050. Le energie rinnovabili, assieme all'energia nucleare, sono dunque forme di energia alternative alle tradizionali fonti fossili (che sono invece considerate energie non rinnovabili) e molte di esse hanno la peculiarità di essere "energie pulite", ovvero di non immettere nell'atmosfera sostanze inquinanti e/o climalteranti (quali ad esempio la CO2). Per tale motivo, sono alla base della cosiddetta "politica verde". Inoltre le energie rinnovabili permettono l'uso di metodi sostenibili per il loro sfruttamento; in tal caso, il loro utilizzo non pregiudica le stesse risorse naturali per le generazioni future. Mentre molti progetti di energia rinnovabile sono su larga scale, le tecnologie rinnovabili sono adatte anche alle aree rurali e remote ed ai paesi in via di sviluppo, dove l'energia è spesso fondamentale per lo sviluppo umano. L'ex Segretario generale delle Nazioni Unite Ban Ki-moon ha affermato che l'energia rinnovabile ha la capacità di sollevare le nazioni più povere verso nuovi livelli di prosperità. Poiché la maggior parte delle fonti rinnovabili forniscono energia elettrica, l'impiego di energie rinnovabili viene spesso applicato in concomitanza con un'ulteriore elettrificazione, che presenta diversi vantaggi: l'elettricità può essere convertita in calore (ove necessario generando temperature più elevate rispetto ai combustibili fossili), può essere convertita in energia meccanica ad alta efficienza ed è pulito al punto di consumo. Oltre a tale elettrificazione con energia rinnovabile è molto più efficiente e quindi porta ad una significativa riduzione del fabbisogno di energia primaria, perché la maggior parte delle energie rinnovabile non ha un ciclo del vapore con perdite elevate (le centrali elettriche hanno generalmente perdite del 40-65%). I sistemi di energia rinnovabile stanno diventando rapidamente più efficienti e più economici. La loro quota di consumo totale di energia è in aumento. La crescita del consumo di carbone e petrolio potrebbe finire entro il 2020 a causa di un aumento dell'utilizzo di fonti rinnovabili e gas naturale. Risorse rinnovabili Le risorse rinnovabili, siano esse materiali o energetiche, sono risorse naturali che, per caratteristiche naturali o per effetto della coltivazione dell'uomo, si rinnovano nel tempo (ovvero ad un tasso di rinnovamento maggiore o uguale al tasso di consumo/utilizzo) e possono essere considerate inesauribili, ovvero possono risultare disponibili per l'utilizzo da parte dell'uomo pressoché indefinitamente. Per quanto attiene alle risorse "coltivabili" (foreste, pascoli e generalmente suoli agricoli), il mantenimento delle caratteristiche di rinnovabilità può dipendere anche dalle tecniche di coltivazione e dal tasso di sfruttamento del suolo. Una risorsa rinnovabile si dice anche "sostenibile", se il tasso di rigenerazione della medesima è uguale o superiore a quello di utilizzo. Tale concetto implica la necessità di un uso razionale delle risorse rinnovabili ed è particolarmente importante per quelle risorse - quali, ad esempio, le forestali - per le quali la disponibilità non è indefinita, rispetto ai tempi d'evoluzione della civiltà umana sulla Terra, quali invece, ad esempio, le fonti solari o eoliche. Le risorse rinnovabili presentano vantaggi, di cui i maggiori sono senza dubbio l'assenza di emissioni inquinanti durante il loro utilizzo e la loro inesauribilità. L'utilizzo di queste fonti non ne pregiudica dunque la disponibilità nel futuro e sono preziose per ottenere energia riducendo al minimo l'impatto ambientale. Per quanto riguarda le fonti rinnovabili di tipo energetico, si considerano tali: * l'irraggiamento solare (per produrre energia chimica, energia termica ed energia elettrica); * il vento (fonte di energia meccanica ed energia elettrica); * le biomasse (combustione, in appositi impianti per generazione termica e cogenerazione di calore ed elettricità); * le maree e le correnti marine in genere; * le precipitazioni utilizzabili tramite il dislivello di acque (fonte idroelettrica). In senso lato, si possono considerare "fonti" rinnovabili anche i "pozzi" termici utilizzabili per il raffrescamento passivo degli edifici: aria (se a temperatura inferiore a quella dell'ambiente da raffrescare - raffrescamento microclimatico); terreno (raffrescamento geotermico); acqua nebulizzata (raffrescamento evaporativo); cielo notturno (raffrescamento radiativo). Le fonti di energia rinnovabili associate a tali risorse sono l'energia idroelettrica, solare, eolica, marina e geotermica. L'utilizzo di tali fonti è spesso sostenibile. Al contrario, le energie "non rinnovabili" (in particolare fonti fossili quali petrolio, carbone, gas naturale) possono esaurirsi nel giro di poche generazioni umane, da una parte a causa dei lunghi periodi di formazione e dall'altra parte a causa dell'elevata velocità alla quale vengono consumati. È utile sottolineare come le forme di energia presenti sul nostro pianeta (ad eccezione l'energia nucleare, l'energia geotermica e quella delle maree) hanno quasi tutte origine dall'irraggiamento solare, infatti: * senza il Sole non esisterebbe il vento, che è causato dal non uniforme riscaldamento delle masse d'aria, e con esso l'energia eolica; * l'energia delle biomasse può essere considerata energia solare immagazzinata chimicamente, attraverso il processo della fotosintesi clorofilliana; * l'energia idroelettrica, che sfrutta le cadute d'acqua, non esisterebbe senza il ciclo dell'acqua dall'evaporazione alla pioggia, innescato dal Sole; * i combustibili fossili (carbone, petrolio e gas naturale) derivano dall'energia del sole immagazzinata nella biomassa milioni di anni fa attraverso il processo della fotosintesi clorofilliana. Energia rinnovabile, sostenibile e fonti alternative Se la definizione in senso stretto di "energia rinnovabile" è quella sopra enunciata, spesso vengono usate come sinonimi anche le locuzioni "energia sostenibile" e "fonti alternative di energia". Esistono tuttavia delle sottili differenze: * Energia sostenibile è una modalità di produzione ed uso dell'energia che permette uno sviluppo sostenibile: ricomprende dunque anche l'aspetto dell'efficienza degli usi energetici. * Fonti alternative di energia sono in genere fonti di energia alternative a fossili e nucleari da fissione; rientra tra queste, anche l'energia nucleare da fusione, considerata alternativa all'uso di idrocarburi e carbone, ed all'uso di fonti energetiche che sfruttano la fissione nucleare. Comprendono dunque anche le energie rinnovabili. La normativa europea (Direttiva 2009/28/CE) ha provveduto a fare chiarezza circa quali fonti siano effettivamente considerate rinnovabili, in modo da evitare classificazioni opinabili o poco scientifiche. La legge italiana ha recepito, attraverso il Decreto Legislativo 28 del 03/03/2011, i contenuti della Direttiva 2009/28/CE, compresa la parte relativa alle definizioni. A tutti gli effetti di legge quindi, anche in Italia le fonti di energia rinnovabile sono: l'energia eolica, solare, aerotermica, geotermica, idrotermica e oceanica, idraulica, biomassa, gas di discarica, gas residuati dai processi di depurazione e biogas. }} , geotermica, idroelettrica e solare.]] Rientrerebbero in questo campo dunque: * energia solare ** solare termico e termodinamico ** solare fotovoltaico * energia eolica * energia idroelettrica * energia geotermica * energia da biomasse (o agroenergie) ** biocarburanti, gassificazione, biogas ** oli vegetali ** olio di alghe ** cippato * energia marina ** energia delle correnti marine ** energia a gradiente salino (osmotica) ** energia mareomotrice (o delle maree) ** energia del moto ondoso ** energia talassotermica (OTEC) * energia o cogenerazione da acqua di falda * energia aerotermica * gas di discarica * gas residuati dai processi di depurazione. Una distinzione che spesso viene fatta in tale ambito è quella tra fonti rinnovabili "classiche" (essenzialmente energia idroelettrica e geotermica) e fonti rinnovabili "nuove" (anche dette "NFER"), tra cui vengono generalmente incluse l'energia solare, eolica e da biomassa. Nell'ambito della produzione di energia elettrica le fonti rinnovabili vengono inoltre classificate in "fonti programmabili" e "fonti non programmabili', a seconda che possano essere programmate in base alla richiesta di energia oppure no. Secondo la definizione del Gestore dei Servizi Energetici (GSE, anche conosciuto come GRTN), nel primo gruppo rientrano "impianti idroelettrici a serbatoio e bacino, rifiuti solidi urbani, biomasse, impianti assimilati che utilizzano combustibili fossili, combustibili di processo o residui", mentre nel secondo gruppo (non programmabili) si trovano "impianti di produzione idroelettrici fluenti, eolici, geotermici, fotovoltaici, biogas"fonte GSE - comunicato stampa . Talvolta, in alcuni ambiti, anche risparmio energetico ed efficienza energetica sono considerate - per estensione - "fonti rinnovabili"Maurizio Pallante, "L'uso razionale dell'energia. Teoria e pratica del negawattora", ISBN 88-339-1035-0, sebbene a rigore tali tematiche facciano parte dell'utilizzo razionale dell'energia, e non della loro produzione. Taluni, ancora, considerano questi due aspetti, legati all'uso piuttosto che alla produzione, all'interno della categoria dell'energia sostenibile. La tematica si intreccia anche con il problema del riscaldamento globale e delle emissioni di CO2: una definizione parallela di energie rinnovabili riguarda quindi anche il fatto che esse non contribuiscano all'aumento dell'effetto serra (pur fra difficoltà di effettiva verifica delle emissioni effettive e reali di tutta la filiera energetica/produttiva), sebbene anche in questo caso sia più rigoroso parlare di energia sostenibile, essendo l'accento posto sugli effetti ambientali della produzione di energia, piuttosto che sulle fonti da cui viene ottenuta. Il caso dell'incenerimento dei rifiuti A proposito dell'incenerimento dei rifiuti (in Italia anche detta "termovalorizzazione"), è da notare che solo in Italia (in violazione delle direttive europee in materia) viene considerata rinnovabile totalmente l'energia prodotta dalla termovalorizzazione laddove la UE considera invece "rinnovabile" solo la parte organica dei rifiuti (ovvero gli scarti biodegradabili) La Commissione Europea, in data 20 novembre 2003, in merito alla distorsione della normativa comunitaria in Italia in riferimento all'inclusione della parte non biodegradabile dei rifiuti quale fonte di energia rinnovabile, si è così espressa: . Fonte rinnovabile, per la UE, significa quindi riproducibile dal Sole attraverso la fotosintesi e la catena trofica. Tale posizione è condivisa da gran parte dei movimenti ambientalisti, per i quali deve essere scartata da tale computo l'energia prodotta dai rifiuti solidi urbani, in quanto questi sono prodotti anche con materie prime fossili o prodotti sintetici non biodegradabili. La sola parte organica dei rifiuti sarebbe dunque da considerarsi realmente "rinnovabile". Il caso del nucleare Sebbene "non fossile", l'energia nucleare non è annoverabile fra le rinnovabili poiché basata sullo sfruttamento di riserve combustibili limitate di origine minerale, World Nuclear Associatio, "Supply of Uranium" in particolare per quanto riguarda l'energia da fissione e il ciclo di reazione che si basa sull'uranio-235 come combustibile (ovvero in pratica il ciclo quasi esclusivamente sfruttato allo stato attuale). Sono peraltro ormai noti da diversi decenni (ma finora di limitato utilizzo per problemi tecnici e di sicurezza) cicli di reazione nucleare autofertilizzante che, sfruttando il più abbondante uranio-238 (più del 99% del totale), promettono di prolungare la durata delle riserve di minerale. Analogo discorso può essere fatto a proposito dell'uso del torio-232, combustibile nucleare naturale più abbondante dell'uranio che sarebbe utilizzabile sia in reattori tradizionali che in autofertilizzanti. Anche la Commissione europea si è espressa affermando che il nucleare non è considerabile come fonte rinnovabileRoadmap 2050. In prospettiva più lontana è allo studio lo sfruttamento dell'energia nucleare da fusione nel ciclo del deuterio e trizio: prodotta a partire da elementi in pratica inesauribili in natura, è pertanto anche da considerarsi energia rinnovabile secondo la definizione data sopra. Un'argomentazione per avallare non tanto la "rinnovabilità" quanto la "sostenibilità" dell'energia nucleare è la mancata produzione di anidride carbonica durante il processo di fissione nelle centrali nucleari. Viene tuttavia evidenziato che lo scavo del minerale, la sua raffinazione, l'arricchimento, il riprocessamento e lo stoccaggio delle scorie radioattive comportano comunque elevati consumi energetici e quindi una certa produzione di CO2, sebbene ciò avvenga (in misura diversa) anche per la produzione da altre fonti energetiche. Il caso della geotermia . Fonti rinnovabili classiche Le cosiddette fonti rinnovabili "classiche" sono state sfruttate per la produzione di energia elettrica fin dall'inizio dell'età industriale. Esse includono essenzialmente l'energia idroelettrica e l'energia geotermica. Le prospettive di uso futuro delle fonti rinnovabili classiche dipendono dall'esplorazione delle risorse potenziali disponibili, in particolare nei paesi in via di sviluppo e dalle richieste in relazione all'ambiente e all'accettazione sociale. Energia idroelettrica Tra le più antiche fonti rinnovabili utilizzate si trova certamente l'energia idroelettrica, che è una fonte di energia pulita e rinnovabile ricavata dalla forza delle acque. Il flusso d'acqua di un lago, un fiume o un bacino artificiale, opportunamente convogliato attraverso apposite condutture, può trasformare la sua forza in energia di pressione e cinetica. Questa energia, in seguito, alimenta un generatore che la converte in elettricità. È stata la prima fonte rinnovabile ad essere utilizzata su larga scala, basti pensare che la prima diga della storia fu costruita dagli antichi egizi 6.000 anni fa per convogliare le acque del Nilo e dopo fu sfruttata con i mulini ad acqua. Il suo contributo alla produzione mondiale di energia elettrica è, attualmente, del 18%. L'energia prodotta da fonte idroelettrica, che ebbe un ruolo fondamentale durante la crescita delle reti elettriche nel XIX e nel XX secolo, sta sperimentando una rinascita della ricerca nel XXI secolo. Le aree con più elevata crescita nell'idroelettrico sono le economie asiatiche in forte crescita, con la Cina in testa; tuttavia anche altre nazioni asiatiche stanno installando molte centrali di questo tipo. Questa crescita è guidata dai crescenti costi energetici e il desiderio diffuso di generazione energetica "in casa", pulita, rinnovabile ed economica. Le centrali idroelettriche hanno il vantaggio di avere lunga durata (molte delle centrali esistenti sono operative da oltre 100 anni). Inoltre sono "pulite" in quanto producono molte meno emissioni nel loro "ciclo vitale" rispetto agli altri tipi di produzione di energia, sebbene si sia scoperto che le emissioni sono apprezzabili se associate con bacini poco profondi in località calde (tropicali). Altre critiche dirette alle grosse centrali idroelettriche a bacino includono lo spostamento degli abitanti delle zone in cui si decide di costruire gli invasi necessari alla raccolta dell'acqua e il rilascio di grosse quantità di biossido di carbonio durante la loro costruzione e l'allagamento della riserva.Lo sporco segreto dell'energia idroelettrica rivelato (en) New Scientist, 24 febbraio 2005. In Italia, secondo i dati di Terna, l'idroelettrico produce il 12% del fabbisogno energetico totale, ed è indiscutibilmente l'energia rinnovabile più utilizzata. Le centrali idroelettriche totali sono più di duemila, di cui solo l'ENEL dispone di circa 500 impianti, per una capacità totale di 14.312 MW. Si tratta di impianti ad acqua fluente, serbatoio o a bacino e di pompaggio, presenti maggiormente nell'arco alpino e appenninico. Gli impianti sono presenti un po' in tutta Italia (1613 al Nord, 277 al Centro e 172 al Sud), e il più produttivo è a Presenzano, in provincia di Caserta, mentre la regione con più impianti è le Marche con 94 centrali. Come possiamo notare in Italia la situazione non è così negativa, e già si stanno prendendo provvedimenti per il futuro. Nell'ultimo decennio inoltre si stanno sviluppando sistemi da installare in mare, come tra l'altro avviene anche con i sistemi off-shore dell'eolico, per sfruttare il potenziale delle onde, delle maree, delle correnti marine o del gradiente di temperatura tra fondo e superficie degli oceani che hanno una potenza di gran lunga superiore a quella che si può trovare sulla terraferma, ma che è stata per troppo tempo sprecata. Energia geotermica , nella California del nord.]] L'energia geotermica è l'energia generata per mezzo di fonti geologiche che posseggono elevata temperatura ed è considerata una forma di energia rinnovabile. Si basa sullo sfruttamento del calore naturale della Terra, prodotto naturalmente a causa di processi di decadimento nucleare di elementi radioattivi quali l'uranio, il torio e il potassio, contenuti all'interno della Terra. Questa energia viene trasferita alla superficie terrestre attraverso i movimenti convettivi del magma o tramite le acque circolanti in profondità. Le acque sotterranee, venendo a contatto con le rocce ad alte temperature, si riscaldano e in alcuni casi vaporizzano. Gli impianti geotermici possono essere usati per la produzione di energia elettrica, oppure direttamente per il riscaldamento, rinfrescamento degli edifici e produzione di acqua calda. Quest'ultimi possono essere di due tipi: * a sonda verticale: le tubazioni vengono inserite verticalmente nel terreno fino a profondità di 150 m per il prelievo di calore dal sottosuolo; * a sonda orizzontale: le tubazioni in questo caso sono inserite in modo orizzontale nel terreno, e svolgono lo stesso ruolo delle precedenti. L'unico inconveniente è che occuperanno molto più sottosuolo rispetto all'altra tipologia di suolo. Solitamente sono inserite a 2 metri di profondità. La geotermia è la disciplina che si rivolge alla ricerca e allo sfruttamento dell'energia di campi geotermici o di altre manifestazioni utilizzabili dal calore terrestre anche per utilizzi non collegati alla produzione di energia elettrica. Un interessante uso delle acque geotermiche a basse temperature è costituito dall'innaffiamento delle colture di serra o all'irrigazione a effetto climatizzante, in grado di garantire le produzioni agricole anche nei paesi freddi. L'energia geotermica costituisce oggi meno dell'1% della produzione mondiale di energia. È una fonte energetica a erogazione continua e indipendente da condizionamenti climatici, ma essendo il calore difficilmente trasportabile, viene localmente sfruttata. Le centrali geotermiche possono funzionare 24 ore al giorno, fornendo un apporto energetico di base e nel mondo la capacità produttiva potenziale stimata per la generazione geotermica è di 85 GW per i prossimi 30 anni. Tuttavia l'energia geotermica è accessibile soltanto in aree limitate del mondo, che includono gli Stati Uniti, l'America centrale, l'Indonesia, l'Africa orientale, le Filippine e l'Italia. Il costo dell'energia geotermica è diminuito drasticamente rispetto ai sistemi costruiti negli anni settanta.International Energy Agency (2007). [http://www.iea.org/textbase/papers/2006/renewable_factsheet.pdf Le rinnovabili nella produzione energetica globale: Un foglio di eventi dell'IEA (en)], OECD, 34 pagine. La generazione di calore per il riscaldamento geotermico può essere competitiva in molti paesi in grado di produrlo, ma anche in altre regioni dove la risorsa è a una temperatura più bassa. Nuove fonti rinnovabili Il mercato per le tecnologie delle nuove fonti di energia rinnovabile (o NFER) è forte e in crescita principalmente in paesi come la Germania, la Spagna, gli Stati Uniti e il Giappone. La sfida è allargare le basi di mercato per una crescita continuativa in tutto il mondo. La diffusione strategica in un paese non solo riduce i costi della tecnologia per gli utenti locali, ma anche per quelli negli altri paesi, contribuendo a una riduzione generale dei costi e al miglioramento delle prestazioni. Le tecnologie che sono ancora in corso di sviluppo includono la gassificazione avanzata delle biomasse, le tecnologie di bioraffinazione, le centrali solari termodinamiche, l'energia geotermica da rocce calde e asciutte (Hot-dry-rocks) e lo sfruttamento dell'energia oceanica. Tali tecnologie non sono ancora completamente testate o hanno una commercializzazione limitata. Molte sono all'orizzonte e potrebbero avere un potenziale comparabile alle altre forme energetiche rinnovabili, ma dipendono ancora dal dover attrarre adeguati investimenti in ricerca e sviluppo. Energia solare L'energia solare ha molti vantaggi poiché è inesauribile, è una risorsa d'immediata reperibilità, è pulita perché ci arriva attraverso i raggi del sole. La quantità di energia solare che arriva sul suolo terrestre è enorme, circa diecimila volte superiore a tutta l'energia usata dall'umanità nel suo complesso. L'energia solare può essere utilizzata per generare elettricità (fotovoltaico) o per generare calore (Il solare termico) Solare fotovoltaico Negli anni ottanta e nei primi anni novanta la maggior parte dei moduli fotovoltaici fornivano energia elettrica soltanto per le regioni isolate (non raggiungibili dalla rete elettrica), ma circa dal 1995 gli sforzi industriali si sono concentrati in modo considerevole sullo sviluppo di pannelli fotovoltaici integrati negli edifici e centrali allacciate alla rete elettrica. Attualmente la centrale fotovoltaica più grande del mondo si trova in Germania (Waldpolenz) con 30 MW di picco e un progetto di estensione a 40 MWhttp://www.pvresources.com/en/top50pv.php, mentre quella più grande del nord America si trova presso la Nellis Air Force Base (15 MW).Comincia la costruzione della più grande centrale fotovoltaica negli Stati Uniti presso la base aerea di NellisNellis attiva il più grande array fotovoltaico americano Ci sono proposte per la costruzione di una centrale solare nel Victoria in Australia, che diverrebbe la più grande al mondo con una capacità produttiva di 154 MW.Gli avanzamenti dell'Australia con l'energia solare The Times, 26 ottobre 2006.Progetti di centrali solari Altre grosse centrali fotovoltaiche, progettate o in costruzione, includono la centrale elettrica "Girrasol" (da 62 MW),Avanza silenziosamente il progetto della centrale fotovoltaica da 62 MW Renewable Energy Access, 18 novembre 2005. e il "Parco Solare di Waldpolenz" in Germania (da 40 MW).La più grande centrale fotovoltaica in costruzione nella Germania orientale , in Portogallo]] L'Italia ha sinora sostenuto un considerevole sforzo pubblico per alimentare il mercato degli impianti fotovoltaici. Tale sforzo ha riguardato, in buona parte, gli impianti di media-grande taglia (dell'ordine del centinaio di kW e fino a qualche MW) connessi alla rete elettrica. L'evoluzione della tecnologia, tuttavia, non è stata tale da dischiudere nuove opportunità per questo tipo di applicazione, la cui praticabilità riguarda il lungo periodo ed è subordinata ai risultati della ricerca, in termini di ampio incremento dell'efficienza dei componenti e riduzione dei costi. Un caso di promozione di quei settori di mercato nei quali siano possibili sinergie positive tra le caratteristiche tecniche e di modularità del fotovoltaico e le esigenze di altri settori di ampia ricettività potenziale è quello dell'integrazione del fotovoltaico nell'edilizia, ritenuto un connubio molto interessante da diversi paesi, tra cui Giappone, Stati Uniti e Germania, per la possibilità di realizzare facciate, tetti, pensiline "fotovoltaiche". Gli obiettivi, dunque, più che di natura energetica, sono di sviluppo e promozione, almeno finché i costi non si saranno fortemente ridotti. I pannelli solari che usano la nanotecnologia, che può costruire circuiti a partire da singole molecole di silicio, potrebbero costare la metà delle tradizionali celle fotovoltaiche, secondo quanto dicono i dirigenti e gli investitori coinvolti nello sviluppo dei prodotti. Solare termico e termodinamico I sistemi di riscaldamento solare sono tecnologie di seconda generazione che consistono di collettori termici solari, che hanno lo scopo di raccogliere l'energia radiante proveniente dai raggi solari, e un serbatoio o una cisterna, che ha il compito di accumulare l'energia termica raccolta dai collettori in modo da mantenere la temperatura dell'acqua elevata per tempi più lunghi. Tali sistemi possono essere usati per riscaldare l'acqua domestica, quella delle piscine o per riscaldare ambienti.Riscaldamento solare dell'acqua L'acqua calda così prodotta può essere usata anche per applicazioni industriali o come sorgente energetica per altri usi, come ad esempio nei dispositivi di raffreddamento.Condizionamento dell'aria degli edifici assistito dal sole Il solare termico per la produzione di acqua calda sanitaria è ormai prossimo alla competitività in diverse applicazioni, soprattutto ove è in grado di sostituire non solo combustibile ma anche impianti convenzionali. Tale tecnologia, a livello internazionale sufficientemente matura, trova in Italia condizioni particolarmente favorevoli, quali l'esposizione climatica, l'idoneità della maggioranza degli edifici ad uso residenziale (che è caratterizzata da una o due unità abitative), la prevalenza nel riscaldamento dell'acqua sanitaria dell'uso dell'elettricità (10.000.000 di scaldabagni elettrici). In molte zone climatiche un sistema di riscaldamento solare può fornire una percentuale molto alta (dal 50 al 75%) dell'energia necessaria a riscaldare l'acqua domestica. La prima centrale solare termodinamica venne realizzata sulla base delle teorie di Giovanni Francia pubblicate a partire dal 1965 sulla rivista scientifica Sapere. Francia realizzerà i suoi primi prototipi sperimentali a Sant'Ilario di Genova a partire dal 1967, pubblicandoli sulla rivista internazionale Solar Energy Journal. Nove anni più tardi, uno specifico gruppo di lavoro della Commissione Europea incaricato di condurre uno studio preliminare, preventivò tre anni per la costruzione e il montaggio di un impianto funzionante denominato Eurelios, iniziato di fatto nel 1977 e concluso nel 1980 ad Adrano, in provincia di CataniaEurelios fu un abbaglio? di Cesare SilviLa seconda vita dei pionieri di Adrano Enel Gp ora la riconverte al fotovoltaico: basterà per 5 mila famiglie su Corriere della Sera., entrato in attività nel 1981 e rimasto in esercizio fino al 1991, scartato dall'ENEL nonostante il potenziale, per via della scarsa resa produttiva. Il pionieristico progetto di sfruttamento del sole per la produzione energetica di Francia e gli studi pubblicati, ritenuti ancora validi nonostante l'insuccesso siciliano, fecero da base ai successivi impianti statunitensi realizzati in California. Al 1981 risale quindi il completamento del progetto Solar-1, costruito nel deserto del Mojave, a est di Barstow in California. Solar-1 fu operativo dal 1982 sino al 1986. Fu distrutto da un incendio che mandò a fuoco l'olio che scorreva come fluido di trasferimento del calore all'interno dei tubi assorbenti su cui i raggi del sole venivano concentrati. Seguì Solar-2 sempre in California. Dal 1985, il cosiddetto SEGS è operativo in California; è costituito da 9 impianti per una capacità totale di 350 MW. Nel 2007 è entrato in servizio Nevada Solar One, con una potenza di 64 MWe. A partire dal 2010 la BrightSource Energy ha iniziato il cantiere dell’''Ivanpah Solar Electric Generating Station'' (ISEGS), la più grande centrale solare al mondo a torre e campo specchi, basata sull’impianto Eurelios e sui principi di Francia, attraverso un perfezionamento svolto nel campo sperimentale del 2008 nel deserto del Negev in Israele, con una potenza di 392.00 MW. La sua messa in esercizio, inizialmente prevista per il 2013, si procrastinò al 2014 con la denominazione di Ivanpah Solar Power Facility e. Nel gruppo di finanziatori appare anche la nota compagnia Google. Altre centrali solari paraboliche proposte sono le due da 50 MW in Spagna e una da 100 MW in Israele.Compagnia israeliana guida la più grande centrale solare al mondo In Italia, oltre alla riapertura e la riconversione della suddetta struttura Eurelios nel 2011, si realizzò nel 2010 l'impianto di produzione Archimede. Energia eolica L'energia eolica è il prodotto della trasformazione dell'energia cinetica del vento in altre forme di energia (elettrica o meccanica). Viene per lo più convertita in energia elettrica tramite centrali eoliche. Per sfruttare l'energia del vento vengono utilizzati gli aerogeneratori. Il principio è lo stesso dei vecchi mulini a vento ossia il vento che spinge le pale; in questo caso, il movimento di rotazione delle pale viene trasmesso ad un generatore che produce elettricità. Gli aerogeneratori sono diversi per forma e dimensione; il tipo più diffuso è quello medio, alto circa 50 metri con 2 o 3 pale lunghe 20 metri e in grado di erogare una potenza elettrica giornaliera di 500/600 kW (pari al fabbisogno elettrico giornaliero di 500 famiglie). I dati forniti dall'IEA (Agenzia Internazionale dell'Energia) delineano un trend sempre maggiormente crescente, tanto da far prevedere, con buona approssimazione, che essa potrà soddisfare il 20% della domanda di elettricità mondiale nel 2020 e il 50% dell'energia primaria nel 2050. L'eolico ha grossi potenziali di crescita e ha già raggiunto dei bassi costi di produzione, se confrontati con quelli delle altre fonti di energia. È certamente tra le energie rinnovabili quella più diffusa al mondo e ha fatto registrare un incremento di oltre il 30% tra il 2007 e il 2008. Alla fine del 2006 la capacità di produzione mondiale tramite generatori eolici era di 74,223 megawatt e nonostante attualmente fornisca meno dell'1% del fabbisogno mondiale, produce circa il 20% dell'elettricità in Danimarca, il 9% in Spagna e il 7% in Germania.Il mercato globale dell'eolico continua il suo boom – 2006 un altro anno record Crescono le compagnie Europee per l'eolico negli Stati Uniti Tuttavia esistono alcune resistenze al posizionamento delle turbine in alcune zone per ragioni estetiche o paesaggistiche. Inoltre in alcuni casi potrebbe essere difficile integrare la produzione eolica nelle reti elettriche a causa dell'"aleatorietà" dell'approvvigionamento fornito. In Italia l'eolico copre il 20% dell'energia alternativa prodotta e si prevede che avrà una crescente diffusione nei prossimi anni, grazie anche a impianti off-shore più performanti e quelli di formato più piccolo, mini e micro eolico, adatti a soddisfare le utenze medie e piccole. Energia da biomasse Da materiali di scarto di origine organica, di natura vegetale e animale, è possibile ottenere una fonte di energia pulita immediatamente utilizzabile. Ai sensi della legislazione comunitaria sulla promozione dell'uso dell'energia da fonti rinnovabili, con il termine " biomassa" deve intendersi "la frazione biodegradabile dei prodotti, rifiuti e residui di origine biologica provenienti dall'agricoltura, dalla silvicoltura e dalle industrie connesse, comprese la pesca e l'acquacoltura, nonché la parte biodegradabile dei rifiuti industriali e urbani". L'utilizzo delle biomasse per fini energetici non contribuisce ad aggravare il fenomeno dell'effetto serra, poiché la quantità dell'anidride carbonica pubblicata in atmosfera durante la decomposizione, sia che essa avvenga naturalmente sia che avvenga a seguito di processi di conversione energetica (anche se attraverso la combustione), è equivalente a quella assorbita durante la crescita della biomassa stessa. Quindi, se le biomasse bruciate sono rimpiazzate con nuove biomasse, non vi è alcun contributo netto all'aumento della concentrazione di CO2 in atmosfera. Questo avviene tutte le volte che si utilizzano residui, ovvero che si proceda a produrre appositamente la biomassa (ad esempio colture energetiche), cioè ad estrarre materiale legnoso dai boschi secondo criteri adeguati (ad esempio potature, estrazione di materiale legnoso in eccesso per riduzione del rischio di autoincendi e altre tecniche di esbosco per protezione antincendio). L'impiego delle biomasse in Europa soddisfa una quota piuttosto marginale dei consumi di energia primaria, ma il reale potenziale energetico di tale fonte non è ancora pienamente sfruttato. Nello sfruttamento delle biomasse come fonte energetica, sono all'avanguardia i Paesi del centro-nord Europa, che hanno installato grossi impianti di cogenerazione e teleriscaldamento alimentati a biomasse. La Francia, che ha la più vasta superficie agricola in Europa, punta molto anche sulla produzione di biodiesel ed etanolo, per il cui impiego come combustibile ha adottato una politica di completa defiscalizzazione. La Gran Bretagna invece, ha sviluppato una produzione trascurabile di biocombustibili, ritenuti allo stato attuale antieconomici, e si è dedicata in particolare allo sviluppo di un vasto ed efficiente sistema di recupero del biogas dalle discariche, sia per usi termici che elettrici. Nel quadro europeo dell'utilizzo energetico delle biomasse, l'Italia è in una condizione di scarso sviluppo, nonostante l'elevato potenziale di cui dispone. Il Brasile ha uno dei più grandi programmi per l'energia rinnovabile al mondo, coinvolgendo la produzione di bioetanolo dalla canna da zucchero e l'etanolo ora fornisce il 18% del carburante automobilistico. Come risultato, assieme allo sfruttamento delle locali profonde riserve petrolifere, il Brasile, che in passato doveva importare una grande quantità di petrolio necessario al consumo interno, ha recentemente raggiunto la completa autosufficienza petrolifera.Gli USA e il Brasile si incontrano sull'etanolo Renewable Energy Access, 15 maggio 2006.How to manage our oil addiction - CESPIl nuovo pozzo porta al Brasile l'autosufficienza petrolifera Washington Post, 21 aprile 2006. La maggior parte delle automobili usate oggi negli Stati Uniti possono utilizzare miscele fino al 10% di etanolo, e i costruttori di motori stanno già producendo veicoli progettati per utilizzare miscele con percentuali più elevate. La Ford, la Daimler AG e la General Motors sono tra le compagnie produttrici di automobili, camion e furgoni "flexible-fuel" (letteralmente a "carburante flessibile") che utilizzano miscele di benzina e etanolo dalla benzina pura sino all'85% di etanolo (E85). Dalla metà del 2006 sono stati venduti circa sei milioni di veicoli E85 compatibili negli Stati Uniti.Worldwatch Institute and Center for American Progress (2006). [http://images1.americanprogress.org/il80web20037/americanenergynow/AmericanEnergy.pdf American energy: The renewable path to energy security] Secondo l'IEA, le nuove tecnologie bioenergetiche (biocarburanti) che si stanno sviluppando oggi, in particolare le bioraffinerie per l'etanolo dalla cellulosa, potrebbero permettere ai biocarburanti di giocare un ruolo molto più importante nel futuro di quanto si pensasse in precedenza.International Energy Agency (2006). [http://www.worldenergyoutlook.org/summaries2006/English.pdf World Energy Outlook 2006] , p. 8. L'etanolo da cellulosa si può ottenere da materia organica di piante composta principalmente da fibre di cellulosa non commestibili che ne formano gli steli e i rami. I residui delle coltivazioni (come i gambi del mais, la paglia del grano e del riso), gli scarti di legno e i rifiuti solidi cittadini sono sorgenti potenziali di biomassa di cellulosa. Colture dedicate alla produzione energetica, come il panicum virgatum, sono promettenti fonti di cellulosa che possono essere sostenibilmente prodotte in molte regioni degli Stati Uniti.Biotechnology Industry Organization (2007). [http://bio.org/ind/biofuel/CellulosicEthanolIssueBrief.pdf Industrial Biotechnology Is Revolutionizing the Production of Ethanol Transportation Fuel] , pp. 3-4. Energia mareomotrice .]] Con energia marina s'intende l'energia racchiusa in varie forme nei mari e negli oceani. Può essere estratta con diverse tecnologie e, ad oggi, sono stati sperimentati diversi sistemi ed alcuni sono già in uno stadio precommerciale. Tramite particolari tecniche, si sfruttano le potenzialità offerte dal mare quali il moto ondoso, il movimento dell'aria al di sopra delle onde, le maree o la differenza di temperatura tra il fondo e la superficie. L'impiego di questa fonte, comunque, è ancora abbastanza complicato e al momento piuttosto costoso. In termini di sfruttamento dell'energia degli oceani, un'altra delle tecnologie di terza generazione, il Portogallo ha la prima centrale a onde marine commerciale al mondo, l'Aguçadora Wave Park, in costruzione dal 2007. La centrale userà inizialmente tre macchine Pelamis P-750 in grado di generare 2,25 MWMacchina marina fabbrica onde in Europa BBC News, 15 marzo 2006.Segnato il contratto con l'energia del moto ondoso BBC News, 19 maggio 2005. e i costi sono stimati intorno agli 8,5 milioni di euro. Nel caso si rivelasse un successo, altri 70 milioni di euro saranno investiti prima del 2009 in altre 28 macchine per generare 525 MW.Primeiro parque mundial de ondas na Póvoa de Varzim Sono stati annunciati in Scozia nel febbraio del 2007 finanziamenti per una centrale a onde marine dal Governo scozzese, per un costo di oltre 4 milioni di sterline, come parte di un pacchetto di investimenti di 13 milioni di sterline per l'energia oceanica in Scozia. La centrale sarà la più grande al mondo con una capacità di 3 MW generata da quattro macchine Pelamis.Orkney to get 'biggest' wave farm BBC News, 20 February 2007.. Nel 2007 la prima centrale al mondo ad energia mareomotrice di concezione moderna viene installata nello stretto di Strangford Lough in Irlanda (sebbene in Francia una centrale di questo tipo, con sbarramento, fosse già in funzione negli anni sessanta). Il generatore sottomarino da 1,2 MW, parte dello schema per il finanziamento per l'ambiente e le energie rinnovabili nell'Irlanda del Nord, approfitterà del veloce flusso di marea (fino a 4 metri al secondo) nel braccio di mare. Anche se ci si aspetta che il generatore produca abbastanza energia per rifornire un migliaio di case, le turbine avranno un impatto ambientale minimo, poiché saranno quasi completamente sommerse e il movimento dei rotori non costituisce un pericolo per la fauna selvatica poiché girano a una velocità relativamente bassa.World tidal energy first for NI, BBC News BBC News, 7 giugno 2007. In Italia è stato recentemente sperimentato un sistema di sfruttamento dell'energia marina circa 200 metri al largo di Torre Faro, sullo Stretto di Messina dove le correnti marine raggiungono mediamente velocità di 1-3 metri al secondo. Un sistema a turbina sommersa, denominata Kobold, riesce a trasformare la corrente marina in energia elettrica per una capacità di 24-30 kW. Le turbine sono state costruite con pale ampie 5 metri, poste in bassa profondità (2-3 metri), ancorate sul fondo e ad una piattaforma superficiale. Valutazioni Impatto ambientale delle fonti rinnovabili Sono fonti di energia che possono permettere uno sviluppo sostenibile all'uomo, per un tempo indeterminato, e ritenute privi della possibilità di danneggiare la natura tranne in alcuni casi. Rinnovabile e sostenibile sono tuttavia concetti che vengono spesso confusi. Un'energia rinnovabile non è detto infatti che sia anche sostenibile; un esempio di tale differenza può essere visto nelle centrali legate a grandi bacini idroelettrici (come ad esempio la Diga delle Tre Gole, contestata da alcuni movimenti ambientalisti, o la stessa diga del Vajont che nel 1963 provocò un disastro ambientale causando la morte di circa 2000 personeElenco morti e feriti del Vajont sul sito ufficiale del Comune di Longarone.). Recentemente sono stati lanciati allarmi in tal senso, anche da parte di gruppi di agricoltori''Agricoltori pugliesi contro le rinnovabili “selvagge”. e da associazioni come la LIPU.Rinnovabili: basta ipocrisie. Alcune di queste fonti (in particolare quella solare) possono permettere a ogni modo la microgenerazione e la generazione distribuita, ossia essere prodotte in piccoli impianti domestici distribuiti sul territorio che possono soddisfare il bisogno energetico di una singola abitazione o piccolo gruppo di abitazioni. Questo permetterebbe di risparmiare l'energia che si perde nella fase di distribuzione di energia elettrica, per esempio sugli elettrodotti, sebbene comporti anche la necessità di ridefinire la struttura della rete elettrica nazionale. Dibattito e controversie È comune oggetto di discussione tra addetti ai lavori e non il fatto che sia realmente possibile soddisfare tutto l'attuale fabbisogno energetico del pianeta solo con il potenziale energetico proveniente da fonte rinnovabile, in particolare nei paesi maggiormente industrializzati; permangono ad esempio problemi riguardo "l'aleatorietà" (o "intermittenza") e "non programmabilità" di molte delle fonti di energia rinnovabile (in particolare solare fotovoltaico ed eolico), che impongono un ripensamento globale delle reti elettriche e la necessità di costruire grandi infrastrutture per lo stoccaggio dell'energia, come ad esempio bacini idroelettrici di pompaggio o la costruzione (con materiali rari o inquinanti) di accumulatori elettrochimici. È da precisare che il problema della intermittenza della fonte non è detto si ripercuota in una pari intermittenza degli impianti utilizzanti tale fonti. Un esempio classico è quello idroelettrico, che ha superato il problema della intermittenza delle precipitazioni meteoriche andando ad utilizzare gli accumuli di tale fonte. Similmente la tecnologia solare termodinamica può operare prelevando l'energia da accumulatori di calore. La superiorità delle due tecnologie sta nel basso costo energetico dietro alle rispettive tecniche di accumulo (potenziale per quello idroelettrico, termico per quello solare termodinamico) e nel secondo caso, che tale accumulo avvenga prima della problematica efficienza di conversione in pregiata energia elettrica. Il problema dello stoccaggio risulta infine fondamentale per il settore dei trasporti (e in particolare per aerei e navi), per il quale sono attualmente allo studio sistemi come quello delle celle a combustibile per l'immagazzinamento dell'energia necessaria. In particolare secondo i sostenitori delle energie rinnovabili l'integrazione o mix di più fonti rinnovabili in un unico sistema di produzione energetico alternativo, supportato da una rete elettrica di tipo smart grid, sarebbe in grado di garantire una completa/parziale transizione energetica da fonti fossili a fonti rinnovabili sopperendo al problema dell'intermittenza/incostanza delle energie rinnovabili e ai limiti intrinseci di disponibilità di ciascuna fonte, risolvendo completamente/parzialmente il problema energetico globale, con il costo per kW destinato a scendere per effetto dell'economia di scala. In realtà siamo in presenza di un tentativo di scaricare sulla collettività problematiche gestionali che tradizionalmente sono state in carico ai produttori. Per esempio, gli operatori eolici, invece di operare secondo una logica industriale che cerchi di valorizzare il proprio prodotto, offrendolo quando il cliente gliela paga di più, il che significa organizzarsi per provvedere in proprio a ''spianare i picchi di erogazione ed accumulare per spostare l'erogazione verso orari in cui c'è effettiva richiesta, hanno spinto per una legislazione che paga l'incentivo anche in caso di mancato utilizzo della propria energia. In sostanza la situazione rappresentata è conseguenza di una distorsione delle regole del libero mercato, che avrebbe incentivato i produttori a risolvere a priori il problema della intermittenza della loro fonte., prelevando soluzione da una ampia gamma di tecnologie sperimentate e disponibili. Una prima tendenza in questa direzione più razionale ed efficiente si può osservare in Belgio, ove si prevede di costruire una isola atollo su cui costruire le turbine eoliche ed un impianto idroelettrico; le turbine eoliche, quando c'è vento, pompano fuori l'acqua dall'interno dell'atollo. L'impianto idroelettrico invece genera energia elettrica a richiesta, sfruttando l'energia dell'acqua fatta fluire per riempire nuovamente l'atollo.Belgium Plans Artificial Island On North Sea To Store Wind Power A metà del primo decennio del XXI secolo la possibilità di far fronte al fabbisogno energetico mondiale utilizzando soltanto le fonti rinnovabili appariva un traguardo lontano, secondo uno studio condotto dall'IEA, l'Agenzia Internazionale dell'Energia nel 2006, le fonti rinnovabili fornivano in quell'anno soltanto l'1% dell'energia usata dal pianeta. Secondo lo stesso studio, nel 2030, nonostante una loro crescita invocata da più parti, l'incremento del ricorso a fonti rinnovabili salirebbe soltanto al 2%.«Esiste in proposito uno studio dell'IEA, l'agenzia internazionale dell'energia. È un'agenzia intergovernativa, con sede a Parigi, che raggruppa i 26 paesi più industrializzati con il compito di analizzare i problemi energetici, fondata dopo lo shock petrolifero del 1973. Secondo questo studio, nel 2030, le nuove fonti rinnovabili (solare, eolica, ecc.) passerebbero soltanto dall'1 per cento attuale al 2 per cento. Si può vedere naturalmente questo aumento come un successo: c'è un raddoppio. ... Ma non è certo una percentuale che potrà modificare molto le cose» (tratto da Piero Angela e Alberto Pinna, La sfida del secolo, Mondadori, 2006, p. 174. ISBN 88-04-56071-1). Il Giappone, per esempio, ritenuta la "patria "delle rinnovabili, prevede di attuare per il 2015 una produzione di energia rinnovabile che passerebbe dall'1,3% attuale a soltanto l'1,9%.«Fra l'altro è interessante osservare come il Giappone, la patria delle rinnovabili e in particolare del fotovoltaico, non preveda di incrementare molto queste fonti nel prossimo futuro. Lo stesso studio ci dice che le rinnovabili (eolico e fotovoltaico principalmente) producevano nel 2006 l'1,3 per cento dell'elettricità. Nel suo scenario "Kyoto per sempre", cioè limitando al massimo l'uso dei combustibili fossili, le rinnovabili sarebbero passate, nel 2015, ad appena l'1,9 per cento» (tratto da Piero Angela e Alberto Pinna, op. cit., p. 134). Anche in Italia, del resto, tali fonti potranno fornire un apporto davvero molto basso: Al tempo, si calcolò che, con la tecnologia di allora, per sostituire in gran parte l'uso dei combustibili fossili occorrerebbe ad esempio costruire celle fotovoltaiche su una superficie grande quanto l'Umbria (circa 7000 km²) senza però contare corridoi e piazzole per la manutenzione, accumulatori e centrali per compensare la discontinuità del solare, ecc., celle che inoltre resterebbero comunque inattive durante la notte. Le altre fonti rinnovabili sembravano discontinue e poco sfruttabili, si pensava perciò che il possibile contributo delle rinnovabili al fabbisogno energetico italiano è troppo piccolo, e non potrà mai sostituire i combustibili fossili.Piero Angela e Alberto Pinna, op. cit., al capitolo Le energie rinnovabili, pp. 119-136. Queste previsioni sono però state abbondantemente smentite dai fatti successivi, nel 2013 la generazione italiana di energia da parte di fonti rinnovabili''' (inclusi circa 12 TWh da biomasse, inserite nel termoelettrico), circa 106,8 TWh, risulta pari al 38,5% della produzione nazionale e al 33,7% della domanda nazionale. Quindi più di un kilowattora su tre 'richiesto in Italia è prodotto da fonti pulite.Domanda elettrica nel 2013 -3,4%. Un terzo è da fonti rinnovabili | QualEnergia.it Nella relazione della Commissione Europea al Parlamento Europeo del 22/01/2012 si afferma che in Europa nel 2012 la percentuale di energia finale consumata rappresentata da energie rinnovabili è arrivata al 13% e dovrebbe aumentare ulteriormente, salendo al 21% nel 2020 e al 24% nel 2030.http://www.ipex.eu/IPEXL-WEB/dossier/files/download/082dbcc54314a3a30143d8a0d30d22d9.do. Produzione italiana di energia elettrica da fonti rinnovabili . Elaborazione da dati pubblicati da ''GSE / Terna]] Per lungo tempo (fino a circa i primi anni sessanta) la produzione energetica italiana è stata in larga parte rinnovabile, grazie in particolare alle centrali idroelettriche dell'arco alpino e, in misura minore, dell'Appennino (oltre a quote minori relative alla geotermia in Toscana). Oggi tuttavia, a causa dell'accresciuta richiesta di energia, nonché al quasi esaurimento della possibilità di nuove grandi installazioni idroelettriche, le rinnovabili rappresentano quote minori della produzione. Nel 2012 l'Italia ha prodotto circa 92,2 TWh di elettricità da fonti rinnovabili, pari al 26,9% del fabbisogno nazionale lordo, con il 12,8% proveniente da fonte idroelettrica, 1,6% dal geotermico, 3,9% eolico, 5,5% fotovoltaico, il 3,6% da biomasse. Con tali valori, circa il 90% della produzione rinnovabile è prodotto con impianti definiti "programmabili".fonte Terna - dati statistici Con tali valori, l'Italia risulta essere il terzo produttore di elettricità da fonti rinnovabili nell'UE-15Dati "GSE" 2012- fonte GSE-Terna-ENEA Statistiche fonti rinnovabili . È da notare, tuttavia, che solo negli ultimi anni la produzione rinnovabile italiana è cresciuta in maniera significativa grazie ad una sensibile crescita delle fonti eolica, fotovoltaica e da combustione di biomassa, in quanto per lungo tempo tale produzione era costituita essenzialmente solo dalle fonti idroelettrica e geotermica, di fatto quasi giunte alla saturazione del potenziale economicamente sfruttabile in Italia. Inoltre, nonostante gli incentivi, l'Italia deve anche fare i conti con ritardi legislativi e, soprattutto, di adeguatezza delle reti di distribuzione, in particolare per quanto riguarda l'inserimento di fonti caratterizzate da elevata aleatorietà e non programmabilità, quali ad esempio l'eolico e il fotovoltaico. Il gestore della rete elettrica ad alta tensione Terna ha reso noto il dato relativo al nuovo record di produzione elettrica da fonti rinnovabili stabilito il 21 maggio 2017 arrivando a produrre l'87% del totale . Produzione di energia rinnovabile in Italia per regione in Lombardia, la prima regione in Italia per produzione di energie rinnovabili]] Fonte: GSE - Gestore Servizi Energetici Interventi di promozione da parte dell'UE La Commissione europea ha presentato una comunicazione sulle energie rinnovabili in cui studia come ridurre i costi grazie a un approccio più coordinato a livello UE delinea la politica da attuare dopo il 2020. Riuscire a generare più energia sfruttando il vento, il sole, le maree, la biomassa, le risorse idroelettriche e geotermiche aiuta l'UE a dipendere meno dalle importazioni di energia e a rilanciare l'innovazione e l'occupazione. Sarebbe possibile far calare i costi favorendo la concorrenza sul mercato energetico dell'UE. La progressiva eliminazione delle sovvenzioni per i combustibili fossili e la revisione della tassazione dei prodotti energetici dovrebbero incentivare gli investimenti nelle tecnologie a basse emissioni di CO2 (anidride carbonica). Allo stesso tempo, il sostegno alle energie rinnovabili dovrebbe essere gradualmente ridotto o eliminato per incitare questo settore a diventare più concorrenziale con le altre fonti energetiche in un'ottica a lungo termine. Anche i regimi di sostegno nazionale dovrebbero essere modificati per promuovere la riduzione dei costi; uniformarli in tutta l'UE e semplificarli ridurrebbe i costi amministrativi a carico dell'industria. L'UE dovrebbe spingere a produrre energia eolica e solare là dove costa meno, come fanno già le imprese per altri prodotti e servizi. Così gli Stati membri potranno acquistare energia eolica o solare da un altro paese UE o extra-UE spendendo meno di quanto dovrebbero investire per sviluppare le fonti alternative sul loro territorio. Note Bibliografia Libri * Nicola Armaroli, Vincenzo Balzani: Energia per l'Astronave Terra- Nuova edizione aggiornata e ampliata con gli scenari energetici per il futuro dell'Italia, Zanichelli Editore, Bologna, 2011. * Martin Kaltschmitt, Wolfgang Streicher, Andreas Wiese (ed): Renewable energy. Technology, economics and environment, Springer, Berlin/Heidelberg 2007, ISBN 978-3-540-70947-3. * Henrik Lund (ed): Renewable Energy Systems: A Smart Energy Systems Approach to the Choice and Modeling of 100 % Renewable Solutions, Academic Press 2014, ISBN 978-0-124-10423-5. * Volker Quaschning: Understanding Renewable Energy Systems. Earthscan, London, 2nd edition 2016, ISBN 978-113878-196-2. * Volker Quaschning: Renewable Energy and Climate Change. John Wiley & Sons, Chichester 2010, ISBN 978-0-470-74707-0. Periodici * David Connolly et al.: Smart Energy Europe :The technical and economic impact of one potential 100% renewable energy scenario for the European Union. In: Renewable and Sustainable Energy Reviews 60, (2016), 1634–1653, . * Boris Cosic et al.: A 100% renewable energy system in the year 2050: The case of Macedonia. In: Energy 48, Issue 1, (2012), 80–87, . * Olav Hohmeyer, Sönke Bohm: Trends toward 100% renewable electricity supply in Germany and Europe: a paradigm shift in energy policies. In: Wiley Interdisciplinary Reviews: Energy and Environment 4, (2015), 74–97, . * Mark Z. Jacobson, Mark A. Delucchi: Providing all global energy with wind, water, and solar power, Part I: Technologies, energy resources, quantities and areas of infrastructure, and materials. In: Energy Policy 39, Vol. 3, (2011), 1154–1169, . * Mark A. Delucchi, Mark Z. Jacobson: Providing all global energy with wind, water, and solar power, Part II: Reliability, system and transmission costs, and policies. In: Energy Policy 39, Vol. 3, (2011), 1170–1190, . * Mark Z. Jacobson et al.: 100% clean and renewable wind, water, and sunlight (WWS) all-sector energy roadmaps for the 50 United States. In: Energy and Environmental Science 8, (2015), 2093-2117, . * Goran Krajacic et al.: How to achieve a 100% RES electricity supply for Portugal? In: Applied Energy 88, (2011), 508–517, . * Henrik Lund, Brian Vad Mathiesen.: Energy system analysis of 100% renewable energy systems - The case of Denmark in years 2030 and 2050. In: Energy 34, Issue 5, (2009), 524–531, . * Brian Vad Mathiesen et al.: Smart Energy Systems for coherent 100% renewable energy and transport solutions. In: Applied Energy 145, (2015), 139–154, . * Brian Vad Mathiesen et al.: 100% Renewable energy systems, climate mitigation and economic growth. In: Applied Energy 88, Issue 2, (2011), 488–501, . Voci correlate * Agenzia internazionale per le energie rinnovabili * Energie non rinnovabili * Fonti di energia * Fonti alternative di energia * Energia rinnovabile nell'Unione Europea * Energia rinnovabile in Spagna * Energie rinnovabili in Africa * Certificato verde * Combustibili fossili * Picco di Hubbert * Produzione di energia elettrica in Italia * Impronta ecologica * Agroenergie * Centrale elettrica * Centrali a biomasse * Grid parity * Economia a legna * Elettroflottazione * Énergie-Cités * AssoRinnovabili Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * * * Categoria:Fonti energetiche rinnovabili Categoria:Economia ambientale Categoria:Chimica ambientale Categoria:Ingegneria chimica Categoria:Ingegneria ambientale Categoria:Ingegneria idraulica Categoria:Mutamenti climatici